In My Arms You'll Stay
by Cal-Wills
Summary: "Why me? Why me, Phillip Brooks? Of everyone you could have?"they're no Phillip Brooks." Phil glanced up quickly. "Wh-What?" He stammered as The Shaman of Sexy smiled back. PHILIGAN SLASH JoMo/Punk, Rated PG-13/T to be safe, Lang, FLUFF, Cuddles! etc. R


Title: In my arms you'll stay

Pairing: John Morrison/Phil Brooks

Rating: PG-13 to be safe

Warning: M/M, Relationships, Angst, fluff, Lang and cuddling.

Summery: Phil feels like John is way out of his league and if he so chose to do so he could leave and find someone much better looking then him, leaving Phillip a broken mess.

Disclaimer: I own notta

A/N: Been wanting to write these two…

It had been a long tiring night, and Phil was exhausted after his match with Big Daddy V, his ribcage was killing him, BDV had 'accidentally' landed on him wrong. Phil quickly got dressed and packed his belongings as he headed out to the rental SUV he shared with his boyfriend, his on screen enemy; John Morrison.

He slid his luggage in tiredly closing the back and leaning his forehead against the glass allowing his eyes to slip shut. Moments later he nearly jumped out of his skin as a firm hand landed on his shoulder. "Shit!" he exclaimed spinning around to see his boyfriends smirking face.

"Whoa! Easy Baby… didn't mean to scare you" John murmured raising his eyebrows with a smirk as Phil rolled his eyes, reopening the back, allowing John to put his bags in. "You look trashed baby… in a good way!" John murmured putting his hands up in defense.

"Thanks…" Phil murmured as John pinned him against the side of the SUV. "What I mean… Is you look way to tired to drive." John leaned in kissing Phil's lips lovingly, whispering against them "Let me drive us to the hotel".

"You sure?" Phil asked as John's lips cut him off. "Mhmm" John murmured against them. "Mmm" Phil mumbled against John's lips in response as John's hand snaked in his back pocket fishing the keys out.

"Bab-" Phil whimpered as John opened the passenger door. "Get in" He whispered as Phil tiredly obeyed. "Good boy" John whispered kissing Phil once more before going around hopping in the driver seat, starting up the rental, and heading for the freeway.

Somewhere along the 30 minute drive, Phil had completely passed out. He lay snoring slightly, forehead resting against the window. John snickered quietly as he pulled into the hotel parking lot, finding a place and shutting off the rental. He stretched before climbing out, and going around to Phil's side.

He cautiously, carefully opened the door, placing a hand on Phil's head, holding it up, long enough to open the door completely. He laid Phil's head on his shoulder as he smoothly unbuckled him and moved the pesky seat belt out of the way. "Philly…" he murmured gently shaking him. "Hmmm…" Phil mumbled tiredly. "We're here baby" John cooed as Phil attempted to go back to sleep.

"Phil wake up" John whispered slipping his arms around Phil, picking him up and carrying him around to the back of the SUV, setting him on his feet. "Ugh! Why do you always try to pick me up…" Phil mumbled starting to wake up some, leaning tiredly against John. "Cause you being my boyfriend automatically allows me to… and I like to imagine you in a wedding dress, and myself in a tux…carrying you to our bed while on our honeymoon" John winked as Phil rolled his eyes, pulling away to glare up at John.

"Why do I have to wear the dress?" he asked insulted. "Who takes it? And who gives it?" John smirked as Phil grumbled under his breath about how it wasn't fair. "Baby… Life isn't fair get over it. If we get married you're totally bitching out" John chuckled as he grabbed they're bags. "Come on Punky…" John murmured as Phil sighed following John.

In the Hotel room, Phil stripped out of his clothes and hopped in the shower, closing his eyes, loving the feeling of hot water caressing his sore body. He opened his eyes nearly jumping out of his skin, a second time that night, as a pair of muscular well toned arms wrapped around him. "Shhh… it's only me baby…" John murmured pulling Phil's back against his chest, tucking his chin over Phil's shoulder.

"You scared me…" Phil whispered immediately calming down as John began to kiss his neck lovingly. "Sorry… but you know besides making love to your body, my favorite thing to do is wash it…"John murmured grabbing the wash rag, lathering it up with body wash and beginning to gently scrub Phil's body.

Phil allowed his eyes to shut gently, enjoying the feeling of being in this God's arms, as he worshiped Phil's unworthy body. Phil knew he was unworthy of dating John, John was way out of his league and it boggled Phil's mind, as to why John stayed. "John…" Phil whispered as John hmm'ed. "Why do you wanna be with… me…? Certainly there's someone way better then me… like… Mike… or-"

"Phil!" John exclaimed narrowing his eyes. "You're the only one I can see myself with! And what the hell, Mike? Eww! We're friends… but Mikes Ugly… Dude. You're the one I love. Phil… No More. Enough. I love you." John murmured kissing Phil's lips before starting to lather up his hair with shampoo, followed by conditioner; washing it out.

John quickly washed his own hair and body, pulling Phil, into his arms so he was facing him. "No more…" He whispered kissing Phil's lips again as Phil's body molded against Johns, giving up for the time being. "I love you, and only you. You're my soul mate, baby." John whispered in Phil's ear, kissing and nuzzling him.

"Why me? Why me, Phillip Brooks? Of everyone you could have? Why not Cena, Or Orton… Or Copeland even… Jericho? Fuck you could even get Evan Bourne, or that DiBiase kid… They're all better looking then me, and they're bodies are better then mine… I mea-" John cut off Phil's tirade, kissing him heatedly, pressing his back against the shower wall.

Phil moaned, pushing at John's chest weakly, but John would have none of it. He kissed Phil harder, his tongue dueling with Phil's, as Phil's arms wrapped around John's back, clinging to him. The Shaman pulled away slowly, licking his lips to savor the taste of his Punk. "Phil… You are gorgeous dammit… Open your eyes… sweetie buy a mirror, or take a closer look at yourself. And exactly what… is wrong with your body? I find it extremely sexy..." John whispered as Phil blushed.

"Then tell me… why not one of them…" He murmured looking away. John growled in frustration. "Cena is a muscled up meathead, Orton is a crazy slut with a butt on his chin… Copeland IS dating Jericho and both are friends, Jeri is a little too old for me, and Bourne is a slut. And DiBiase is a spoiled slut. Yes they're all hot and what not…" John murmured taking a deep breath as Phil's gaze dropped.

"BUT they're no Phillip Brooks." Phil glanced up quickly. "Wh-What?" He stammered as The Shaman of Sexy smiled back, reaching over to turn the now cold water off, pulling the curtain aside as Phil shivered. "I said 'They're NO Phillip Brooks'. Nobody can replace you. You're my Punk, my lover, my soul mate, my better half. I love you. And ONLY you. Get it now?" John asked with a smirk as Phil blushed nodding his head.

"Good. Don't bring it up anymore Honey.. I love you" John murmured as he grabbed a towel, helping Phil out of the tub. "I love you too Johnny" Phil whispered as John grinned, staring to dry Phil off first, then tending to himself. "Here baby" John murmured handing Phil a pair of boxer briefs to slid on. Phil pulled on the boxers, a pair of anklet socks and a "John Morrison" T-shirt.

John grinned, pulling on some tight fitting boxers. John slept nearly nude, save for his underwear, but if anyone else had a body like John's, who could blame him? "Come here" John whispered grabbing Phil's brush. Phil walked over to John, who sat on the bed, allowing some room for Phil to kneel between his legs. John gently ran the brush through Phil's onyx locks, he loved brushing Phil's hair, and Phil enjoyed him brushing it. Phil hummed, as John finished, threading his fingers through Phil's hair, with a smile on his face.

Phil stood up, walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth as John brushed his own hair, shortly after joining Phil in brushing his teeth. "My back is killing me" Phil murmured laying on the bed as John cleaned the bathroom. "Bad bump?" John asked, worry etched on his features as he eyed his lover. "Mmhmm. Big Daddy V… Landed on me pretty bad" Phil whimpered as John climbed on the bed beside him.

"Relax…Lay on your stomach" John whispered grabbing a tube of lotion, pushing Phil's shirt up and squirting some lotion into his palm, beginning to massage Phil's back gently. Phil moaned as John's magical hands worked the stress, pain and tension out of his back muscles. "John…Mmm" Phil moaned bringing a smile to John's face. "Yeah Baby?" He asked gently kneading the muscles with his thumbs.

"You're… the… most loving… perfect… gorgeous… wonderful… boyfriend anybody…. could ever... ask… or wish…. for. I love… you so damn… much… you're too good… to me" Phil whispered drowsily as sleep tried to claim him. John smirked continuing his message as Phil moaned, and 'Hmm'd his appreciation, each bit of feedback causing John's grin to spread. "I Love you too baby" John murmured kissing Phil's head as he worked the stress away from his lover.

"Kay…Think I'm good" Phil mumbled after a few more minutes. John smiled, un-straddling Phil's ass to lie next to him. "So…Relaxed…Think if you… weren't a wrestler, you'd make a fantastic masseuse… your hands are pure magic…" Phil murmured as John smirked. "Yeah probably. You feel better?" John asked pulling Phil's body next to his, wrapping him tightly in his arms, as Phil tiredly rested his head on John's shirtless chest.

"Yes. Much. Thank you baby… did I mention that I Love you?" Phil mumbled, causing John to chuckle. "Yes. Yes you did honey… I think it's bed time for you, am I right?" John asked with a smirk as Phil glanced up at him through bloodshot eyes. "Yes it is, Kiss?" John answered his own question, puckering his lips as Phil leaned up, meeting him half way with a few short sweet kisses.

"Love you… goodnight Johnny" Phil mumbled as his eyes slipped shut, no longer able to fend off sleep, Phil feel into slumber, listening to the calming beat of John's heart. "Love you too, Philly" John whispered watching his angel sleep.

'_Doubt me not, Philly. You are my soul mate, you are my Lover, you're my home, and you're my sun. You light my way in darkness, you're the air in my lungs, the blood in my veins. You keep me here. I need you to survive. You're my angel, my baby, my better half. I love you to death, and can't wait till your birthday to ask for your hand. Adam helped me pick out the ring, and I already bought it, all I got to do is wait for the perfect time to ask. I have no doubt in my mind you will say yes, and when you do, forever, in my arms, you'll stay. _

John tightened his arms are Phil, placing a loving kiss on his temple before he settle back to join his love in slumber.

~ Finish.


End file.
